


Not as Planned

by iwaois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fem aka hinatas mother!Suga, prince!Kageyama, prince!Kenma, prince!hinata, royal au, royal guard!Kuroo, shouldve put fem yaku as kenmas mum but shes an oc sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is forced to marry. Kenma doesn't wanna marry. At least not to Hinata. Kuroo smokes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Planned

"And so we've decided to...Kenma, are you listening?"  
His mother was so annoying. Of course, she was brave, strict, neat, sharp and kind - a true queen - but she was also annoying. Ever since Kenma's father, the king, died in hunt, his mother had been worrying for the sake of the kingdom. For no good reason, too- they weren't going to bankrupt, she was a good ruler. Just convinced the kingdom needs a man's hand. Kenma suggested that she remarried in anger once, but she said it was absolutely out of the question. His father was the only one for her.  
So she decided to marry her son off for money, of course. Logic.   
Among royals, it wasn't unusual to make marriages that benefit both sides- business was simply business. The woman had been looking for a suitable blue blood for ages, and it had seemed she finally stumbled across someone who'd be willing to marry Kenma, by the looks of her face.  
"I am, mother."  
"I was originally intending to give you off to dear prince Akaashi, but it seems he has decided to join the owls. What a waste." The owls were like the national guard-not royal guard, but they worked with the civilians. The blue bloods rarely joined them, but the owls were, much like priests, sworn to never marry and only serve their people.   
"Hmm", was Kenma's only response.  
"So I have decided to give you off to Hinata Shouyou. His family is quite wealthy, and they seem to be good people, as well. Consider yourself lucky."  
Marriage between two men or women - especially if it was arranged and entered in for financial purposes - was no uncommon thing. Kings or queens secured a heir by adoption, or a surrogate parent. Even the world's currently strongest kingdom's ruler, Oikawa Tooru, had a husband. There was a great story behind that-how his beloved wasn't a noble, but it was love, and how they fought for it. Kenma liked listening to the maids gossip. One of the rare things he liked about being a prince.   
Once, long ago, he liked living in this castle. He had a father, he had a cat, he had a best friend - Kuro - who he played with in the garden, all day. All of that was gone now-his father had died in an accident, his cat ran away and Kuro's mother, a maid, was moved to another kingdom, so she took him along. Kenma cried for days after that. It's been 5 years since, though, and he was 17 now. And over it. And getting married, apparently.  
He couldn't exactly protest against his mother. That's how he found himself in this current situation.  
He was dressed in his nicest robe-deep red with buttons and tight pants. However classy he looked, the look on his face reflected boredom.  
His mother was there, too-in a lime green flowy dress, with her dark hair up. They were in the throne room, and there were royal guards in the corners, along with some servants, ready to follow orders if the queen happens to need anything.  
The guests had arrived - the trumpets instructed so. The queen ordered Kenma to straighten his back, to which he grumbled, but complied.   
Five people entered the throne room-the prince, Hinata Shouyou, his mother, two of his royal guards and what seemed to be a high position servant of his mother's.   
They all bowed.   
The woman - Hinata Sugaki- looked kind above all else. She had wavy silver hair, braided beautifully to the side, large, chestnut eyes and a small mole under her left eye. She was dressed in a peach dress with black details, smaller than the queen's, but equally beautiful.  
Hinata Shouyou was-well, short. And nicely dressed. And /orange/. Kenma wanted to laugh at his hair.  
/Guess I'll have enough time for that when we're married/, he thought bitterly.  
The servant was Sawamura Daichi-famous for being the supporting rock of the Hinata family, although he himself wasn't a part of it. He looked at Shouyou's mother with admiration.  
The guards, both tall, black-haired and unusual, stood steady. They were dressed in black, with stripes of orange- national colours of the kingdom - and had long, thin swords at their waists.  
One of them Kenma recognized as Kindaichi Yuutarou, an ex notorious criminal who earned his forgiveness by working for the military, defending his kingdom. He was later knighted, and became quite the popular hero.  
The other guard-   
Well, the other guard was Kuro.  
Kenma's heart skipped a beat when he saw him: it would be the underestimatement of the century to say that he had grown up into quite a goodlooking man. His hair, however, was the same, untamable. Kenma had last seen him when he was 12 - Kuro 13 - but all of it came back rushing now.  
It seemed Kuro was quite happy with seeing the prince again as well, seeing he wore the largest shit-eating grin in the history of shit-eating grins.  
The mothers babbled. Shouyou and Daichi occasionally joined in. Time passed.  
Kenma was still looking at Kuro. He was embarrassed, the way the guard was looking at him was so cocky, so confident, and for a moment Kenma had a feeling Kuro was mentally undressing him. It scared him. Not the fact he looked at him like that, but the fact that he /liked it/.   
Two women laughed. Kenma felt like dying.

***

The next morning, in Kenma's chamber (more accurately, on the floor), two piles of clothing could be seen. One was a deep red, classy robe with golden decorations.  
The other looked suspiciously like a guard's uniform. They seemed to be discarded in a hurry.  
How could this happen? How could he allow this? What was going on trough his head? He was getting married! And most importantly, why wasn't he regretting it the slightest?   
Kuro was next to him, laying on his back top part of his bare chest not covered by the sheets. One of his arms were wrapped around Kenma, who was cuddled up on his chest, his catlike eyes still half-asleep. The other was busy holding a thin cigarette, which he brought to his mouth every now and then, which again interrupted his talking. And he talked a lot.   
"..so that sucks. I guess the accommodation isn't that bad. I share my room with this guy, Tsukishima, though. He's awful. Never laughs, reads too much. Heard he's nuts with the sword. I was actually in Tooru's service until the Hinatas bought off my loyalty. They're real wealthy, though I suspect that the queen is sleeping with Daichi. Nobody judges her, he's a national treasure." He blew a thick line of smoke out of his mouth in one sharp exhale. "It's not that bad. The maids are easy. And they're treating my mum okay." His long fingers, previously so fast on Kenma's skin, were now slowly caressing his hair. "That Shouyou guy, the prince, he's hyper. Like, he literally just bounces around with a ball all day. His mum is dying to marry him off, so someone else has to keep him in check. Also, I barely made it here. They were gonna take Kunimi, but I managed. I had to see you again." The hand from his hair now slid down around his waist, squeezing the prince closer to himself as the other hand reached up to his mouth and he pulled another smoke from the cigarette. "No matter how easy the maids are", he blew out the smoke and softened his voice, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, Ken."  
Kenma placed a small kiss onto his chest, later nuzzling that place with his nose as he purred happily. He didn't know how or why Kuro had made it to his chambers last night, but he was sure glad he did. He didn't talk much, but the sound of the other's voice soothed him on so many levels. That voice, completely different, deeper from puberty and cracking from sleeping and raspy from smoking, yet exactly the same as that day they said goodbye.  
"I'm happy you came." Kenma's own voice, quiet and soft, almost a mewl, felt warm against his chest. Kuro hummed, pressing his cigarette into Kenma's nightstand (oh /no/) and discarded it, turning to his side so he can hold his lost and found treasure with both of his arms. The blonde melted into the embrace, nuzzling his neck, as well as breathing into it.  
"I don't want to marry Shouyou."   
"I know."  
"I will, though."  
"I know."  
They both sighed. There simply was no other solution, was there?   
"Run away with me."  
"Kuro, I can't."  
"I know, I know. Sorry."  
"...I would, though, you know."  
A light kiss was placed at the top of Kenma's head.  
"I know."  
The shorter tilted his head up for a kiss, closing his eyes.  
Kuro tasted like strawberries and smoke. An odd combination, but he liked it. Suddenly hands that were just calmly holding him close started rubbing his back, and the kiss deepened and Kuro was smirking again.  
"Round two?"  
"Mhm."

***

"Kenma! Have you even slept?"  
His mother was so annoying. Of course, she was brave, strict, neat, sharp and kind - a true queen - but she was also annoying. Ever since Kenma's father, the king, died in hunt, his mother had been worrying for the sake of the kingdom. So has Kenma. But that morning he felt so elated, and /touched/, and happy and and- okay, maybe a little tired. There wasn't much time for sleeping.   
"Of course, mother."  
"If you don't want to marry, I -"  
"It's alright, mother."  
Laughter rang trough the halls as two new people joined them at breakfast - Tobio, Kenma's one year younger brother, and Hinata Shouyou. They discussed some ball activities, children business. Hinata Sugaki was soon to follow. Upon seeing the duo, she asked Kenma's mother if she may speak to her in private.   
After they were back, Kenma was summoned as well. They had told him they decided to marry Shouyou to Tobio instead-they clicked last night while Kenma was choking in Kuro's smoke. Kenma just smiled.  
"So I don't have to marry him?"  
"No, dear, you don't."  
"So I can marry Kuro?"  
"Kuro?"  
"The guard! He used to work here!"  
"Oh, that's young Tetsurou? He's grown."  
"Mother!"  
"But dear, you're still the hair to the throne and- "  
"You and I both know I'd make an awful king, mother."  
"Kenma!"  
"I don't want the throne, Tobio can have it. I only want him."  
"This is highly unusual, I.. -"  
"Mum.."  
"I'll see what can be done."

***

"Guess we didn't have to run away together after all."  
"Mhm."


End file.
